Idę, idę na Teide
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 16 - Idę, idę na Teide Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 9 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: Na rajskiej, ale z aktywnym wulkanem wyspie Sycylii zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. Josee bierze, a Jacques czyta wskazówkę. Jacques: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie na Teneryfie. Don: Teneryfa to jedna z wysp kanaryjskich na której znajdują się niesamowite rzeczy. Turystyka jest obfita w liczne parki rozrywki i zoo, najdłuższą w Europie jaskinię wiatrów i jeden z najwyższych szczytów wulkanicznych. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsze do Don box'a docierają Gotki. Gwen bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Gwen: Zadanie albo-albo. Wolicie zjeżdżalnię na basenie, czy orki w zoo. Że, niby co? Don: W zadaniu albo-albo zawodnicy mogą, albo udać się do Siam Parku, największego w Europie wodnego parku rozrywki, gdzie zjadą z największej w Europie zjeżdżalni, albo udać się do Loro Parku, największego w Europie parku zoologicznego, gdzie będą musieli zmierzyć się w wodzie z orkami. Zawodnicy zaczynają wybierać poszczególne zadania. Josee: Orki to nasz żywioł więc idziemy do nich. Junior: No to czas przełamać strach i zjechać z tej zjeżdżalni. Cameron: Na pewno to o wiele lepsze niż te całe wielkie orki. Owen: Ja wolę nie zjeżdżać ze zjeżdżalni bo się w niej zaklinuję. Kiedy Łyżwiarze, Dawni wymiatacze, Przyrodnicy i Farmerzy idą do Loro Parku to Sobowtóry, Biegacze, Nerdzi, Dzieciaki i Gotki idą do Siam Parku. Wszyscy zawodnicy nie spodziewają się co ich tam czeka gdy znajdą przy zadaniach Don-box. W Siam Parku... Cody: Zadanie działaj lub patrz? To nie robimy tego wspólnie? No trudno. Więc... Harold: ...kto nie kopał piłki w Warszawie... Crimson: ...musi zjechać ze zjeżdżalni i złapać w zjeździe wskazówkę... Mike: ...,a ten kto kopał piłkę w Warszawie... Tyler: ...zostaje na dole i dopinguje drugą osobę. W Loro Parku... Chris: Zadanie działaj lub patrz? Ale niby jak to? No dobra. Więc... Jasmine: '''...kto nie kopał piłki w Warszawie... '''Scott: ...musi wykonać powietrzną akrobację na orce i złapać wskazówkę w locie... Shawn: '...,a ten kto kopał piłkę w Warszawie... '''Jacques: '...zostaje z boku i dopinguje drugą osobę. Josee! To będzie dla ciebie łatwizna. Kiedy zawodnicy zdobędą wskazówki muszą działać według niej. Po wybranych przez drużyny wyzwań nie mogą ich już zmienić. Tymczasem w Siam Parku... '''Junior: Dobrze, że trafiło na mnie z tą wskazówką, bo uwielbiam gigantyczne zjeżdżalnie od urodzenia. Tyler: Ojej! Ja chyba z tej wysokości zaraz zwymiotuję. Szkoda, że nie wzięliśmy orek. Harold: Jakby co mogę wam poradzić jak odnieść się do kontu nachylenia z prędkością zjazdu, aby złapać wskazówkę. Gwen: Dobrze, że nie mam choroby wysokościowej. Mike: O czym wy wszyscy mówicie? To największa frajda na świecie! Natomiast w Loro Parku... Josee: Wykonanie akrobacji? Błagam. To przecież moja branża. Shawn: Dobrze, że Jasmine dała mi parę cennych rad do obchodzenia się z orkami. Owen: Taka orka to raczej mnie nie podrzuci. Mam rację? Rodney: Taka orka jest jak wiejska krowa. Trochę wierzga, ale da się ją okiełznać. W obydwu parkach pierwsze wskazówki zdobywają Łyżwiarze i Dzieciaki. Drużyny odczytują wskazówki. Josee: Zadanie wspólne. Udajcie się do parku narodowego, gdzie zerwiecie żółte kwiatki do koszyka... Junior: ...,a następnie zanieście je przez jaskinię wiatrów do woźnicy pod wjazd kolejką na Teide. Jacques: Przewagę mają pierwsze cztery drużyny, bo kolejka jeździ co 15 minut. Cody: Po dotarciu na górę drużyny muszą przebyć pieszo krótki odcinek, a na szczycie czeka na nich strefa luzu. Większość drużyn kończy zadania i zabierają się do wykonywania kolejnych. Jednak Biegacze i Dawni prowadzący wciąż mają problem z zadaniem. Jo: No dalej Tyler! Dasz radę! To potrwa tylko 5 sekund. Tyler: O te pięć sekund się właśnie boję. Chris: Owen! No postaraj się koleś i wymyśl jakąś strategię. Owen: Ale co poradzę, że jestem za ciężki dla tej orki. Tymczasem pozostałe drużyny wykonują dalsze zadania. Cameron: Słyszałem o tych kwiatkach. Można je żuć, bo zawierają witaminę C. Jasmine: Bardzo kwaśne, ale dobre. Cody: Szkoda, że rosną tylko w tej części świata. Scott: A ja tam wolę klasyczne siano. Gwen: Jakie to dobre! Wezmę tego na zapas. Przechodząc przez jaskinię wiatrów jako pierwsi do kolejki z kwiatami docierają Łyżwiarze, Przyrodnicy, Dzieciaki i Farmerzy którzy jadą na Teide. Pozostałe drużyny muszą poczekać na kolejny transport. Tymczasem reszta zaczyna odzyskiwać wiarę w siebie. Jo: Myliłam się co do ciebie Tyler. Tak naprawdę jesteś tchórzliwym amatorem który się przechwala. Tyler: Że niby co?! Amatorem?! Ja ci zaraz pokażę! Chris: Mam pomysł! Weźmy drugą orkę do mocniejszego wyrzucenia. Owen: Byle nie za dużego. Obie ostatnie drużyny kończą zadania, ale teraz walczą, aby nie wypaść z gry. Dave: Hej Jo! Kiedy was nie było to zerwałem dla ciebie drugi koszyk z kwiatkami. Jo: Ojej! Takiego chłopaka jak ty to chyba nie ma nikt inny. Mike: Nie pora na czułości. Wygrana czeka. Chris: Czyli my jesteśmy na szarym końcu? No nic. Tylko masz nie zjeść tych kwiatków Owen. Po co o tym wspominałem? Owen: To je można jeść? Rewelacja! To znaczy... zapominam o jedzeniu. Kiedy inni zmagają się na dole na górze pierwsze drużyny próbują dotrzeć do strefy luzu. Niestety agresywne warunki górskie nie pomagają naszym drużynom. Junior: Ta wspinaczka jest wyczerpująca! Co parę kroków tracę dech w piersiach. Scott: Najgorsze jest to słońce które pali, ponieważ chmury są pod nami. Jednak jest również bardzo zimno. Jacques: A co z ciśnieniem i rozrzedzonym powietrzem? Nie robi na was wrażenia, bo na mnie tak. Shawn: Mi przeszkadza tylko ten śmierdzący siarkowodór jak sto zgniłych zombie. Jako pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają... * Łyżwiarze - 1 * Dzieciaki - 2 * Przyrodnicy - 3 * Farmerzy - 4 Tymczasem na dole w jaskini wiatrów... Chris: Niesamowite, że udało nam się wyprzedzić inne drużyny. Musimy tylko uważać na jaskiniowe nietoperze. Owen: Nietoperze!!! Po czym pochodnia Chrisa upada i zapanowuje ciemność. Przerażeni odgłosami nietoperzy wybiegają z jaskini. Chris: A gdzie jest nas koszyk? Zostawiłeś go? Owen: A skąd. Pewnie wzięły go te nietoperze. Chris: Owen. Przyznaj się. Zjadłeś te kwiatki? Owen: No bo ja musiałem. Z przerażenia niechcący je zjadłem jak pop corn na horrorze. Chris: Niech cię Owen! Teraz wszystko trzeba zacząć od nowa. Do kolejki numer dwa wsiadają Gotki, Nerdzi, Sobowtóry i Biegacze, gdzie Dawni wymiatacze czekają na dole. Do strefy luzu docierają... * Sobowtóry - 5 Crimson: Gwen. A dlaczego ty się cała trzęsiesz i wyglądasz na rozpaloną? Gwen: Chyba mam tę chorobę wysokościową, ale dlaczego inni tego nie mają? Harold: To nie tylko czynnik choroby. Miałaś styczność z zimną wodą, temperatura i ciśnienie źle na ciebie wpływają oraz... zjadłaś za dużo żółtych kwiatków. Przedawkowanie witaminy C wywołało u ciebie gorączkę. Crimson: No to nie mogliście wcześniej nam tego powiedzieć? Cameron: Bez obawy. Pomożemy wam. * Biegacze - 6 Na górę docierają Dawni wymiatacze i depczą po piętach reszcie zawodników. Wymiotująca, dygocąca, rozgorączkowana i z nudnościami Gwen niema siły iść dalej. W obawie przed przegraną Cameron i Harold wykorzystują wiedzę by pomóc Gotkom. Wiedząc, że ciśnienie sprawia iż wszelkie folie pęcznieją postanawiają wykorzystać pobliskie płótna wietrzne. W połączeniu z siarkowodorem powstanie hel który uniesie tylko niestety dwie osoby. Gwen: Czemu to dla nas robicie? Cameron: Bo jesteś moją dziewczyną Gwen. Gwen: Dziękuję ci Cam! Po czym Gwen całuje Cameron'a w policzek i wraz z Crimson odlatują na balonie do strefy luzu. Dawni wymiatacze wyprzedzają Nerdów i również im się to udaje. * Gotki - 7 * Dawni wymiatacze- 8 Don: Nerdzi. Doceniamy wasze poświęcenie dla innej drużyny, ale to już wasz koniec. A może i nie, bo to runda bez eliminacji! Zostajecie! Cameron: I dobrze, bo zabawa się rozkręca. Harold: To samo chciałem powiedzieć. Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki